


Once Upon A Stiles

by alexxjames



Series: Once Upon A Stiles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Derek is Derek, F/M, M/M, Peter will always be that creepy uncle, Talia is an awesome alpha, i have no idea where this is going but Derek is growling at me to write is so yeah, sorta AU but not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexxjames/pseuds/alexxjames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one of the witches snuck up on stiles from behind and started chanting<br/>“little red little red soon you’ll be better off dead, beauty in this little town your beast is nowhere to be found, child your life is but a dream, a fairy-tale it may seem, now’s the time to scream and yell for soon your life will be hell, find your love and pack in fairy-tales three and no harm shall fall on thee, next time we meet we may part as friends, depending how your journey ends.”  The last thing Stiles hears before he faints is Derek shouting his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Red Ridinghood

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first thing i've tried to write in a while so support or just if you liked it would be really appreciated

** Once upon a Stiles **

Beauty and the beast…..

Teen wolf style

 

“Remind me again why we’re trudging through yet another enchanted wood looking for yet another creepy supernatural creature?” Stiles moaned looking down at his converse yet another pair ruined how was he gonna explain this one to his dad he didn't know it was the fifth pair this month! “Not creature, Witch.” Derek grunted over his shoulder, stiles sighed, such a one with words Derek was he should be a novelist they continued walking while Stiles contemplated what type of novel Derek would write he thought dog training could work but scowling it into submission might not be the best advice, Derek let out a loud growl startling Stiles out of his thoughts, his eyes turning Blue as he pushed Stiles farther behind him knocking him to the ground in the process.

Derek ran at the witches clawing and biting at them methodically one of the witches snuck up on stiles from behind and started chanting **_“little red little red soon you’ll be better off dead, beauty in this little town your beast is nowhere to be found, child your life is but a dream, a fairy-tale it may seem, now’s the time to scream and yell for soon your life will be hell, find your love and pack in these fairy-tales three and no harm shall fall on thee, next time we meet we may part as friends, depending how your journey ends.”_** The last thing Stiles hears before he faints is Derek shouting his name.

Stiles slowly opens his eyes and groans he’s still lying on the floor in the woods great Derek decided to leave him there sometimes that sourwolf could be such an asshole he sighs slowly sitting up and looking around out of the corner of his eye he sees a wicker basket on top of his red hoodie he was certain he left back at Derek’s loft he stands up and moves slowly towards it gently picking it up and expecting it maybe it was a portkey type thing like in harry potter slowly he pulled it on and when nothing happened he sighed well it was worth a shot he looks around and spots the old hale house and walks closer, stiles gasps as the house comes fully into view it was there all there not just an burnt shell but an actual house with cars in the driveway and voices coming from inside… voices as in plural and only one he could sort of distinguish as Peter but just barely we walked up to the door and pressed his ear against it straining to hear more.

A growling sounded from behind him he spun around heart hammering to come face to face with a wolfed-out Derek “What are you doing here” he growled baring his fangs “this is private property!” stiles coked his head slowly as if trying to work something out then burst into a fit of laughter “O…oh my g…god” he choked out “sorry dude but re….aha re-enacting our first meeting even when freaky shit is going on sourwolf i knew you loved me and were just hiding it underneath all that muscle wait till I tell Scott” he laughed Derek just stood there looking taken aback, suddenly Stiles was pressed against the nearest tree “listen…red I’ve never met you before and I have no idea why you came into the forest when everyone in town knows that this is the hale property and is full of wolves so I suggest you turn around and run back like a good little boy or I’ll rip your throat out…with my teeth” he snarled in Stiles’ face before pushing him to the ground and stalking off “W..wait  Derek what the hell?” he called a little hurt he’d thought they’d started to be friends what with them saving each other’s lives every other day.

Derek stopped dead in his tracks and turned back to Stiles “How do you know my name” he growls looking Stiles up and down “you’re not one of us” Stiles frowned at him “Derek why?.. what are you trying to do is this payback for what I said to Erica, about how she was to mean to be human, you know I was joking and anyway she’s said way worse than that to me so I don’t know why you’d be upset besides what happened to the house it looks brand new again not that it wasn’t ok before but now it doesn’t scream I’m a psychopath with murdering tendency’s and…” Stiles trails of looking into Derek’s eyes “You… you don’t have a clue what I’m talking about do you… so I’m safe to assume you don’t recognise me either” he whispers Derek doesn’t reply just stares at Stiles like he’s grown two extra heads.

Stiles coughs then going out on a limb he continues “Your name is Derek hale you have two sisters Laura and Cora you have an uncle named Peter who is your mom Talia’s younger brother, Talia is the alpha and a great woman when you were younger you fell in love with a woman named Kate Argent and she tried to burn your family alive, you dated a girl named Paige in high school, your uncle Peter convinced you to get her turned and she didn’t take so you killed her which is why your wolf eyes are blue, need any more proof that I know you? Well Derek do you” he shouts while Derek just stares at him then strides towards him with a purpose “Who, are, you?” he frowns face pained, eyes pleading stopping Meer inches from Stiles “I’m…no one sorry to bother you I’ll be going” he chokes walking away from the house and as far away from Derek as he can get. Derek doesn’t follow him like he hopes he just stands there wordlessly those goddamn eyebrows of his furrowed in confusion Stiles sighed and walked silently through the woods back to the main road where he’d left his car and drove home, everything seemed the same except the fact that Derek’s family were still alive and he didn’t recognise Stiles and he would be lying if he said that didn’t hurt, Stiles walked up to his bedroom grabbed his laptop and started researching alternate universes when he remembered the witch and looked up spells using the words she’d said.


	2. Once upon a Hale House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is Stiles and a Bamf case closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i know this isn't brilliant but this is my im trying to write again work so yeah
> 
> any comments kudos and whatever else would really be appreciated but its your choice

Stiles awoke to a shuffling nose downstairs instantly alert and scrambling out of his desk chair he’d fallen asleep in he ran down stairs tripping over the last step and falling face first in front of his dads feet “dad!” he says hauling himself up and hugging the older man “whoa there kiddo what did you do now?” the sheriff said grabbing his sons arms to steady him “do we need to have another talk about going into those woods?” the sheriff’s brow crinkled “no dad I just didn't think you’d be home this morning” Stiles replied quickly “Son” his dad said in amusement “its 4:30 in the afternoon” “oh..” Stiles trailed off “well I’m gonna go see Scott, I’ll stay over there tonight, night dad be safe and don’t eat any junk food!” he called over his shoulder as he headed to the door “Wait!” his dad called after him “take your red jacket its cold” “yeah sure dad love ya” he said running out the door and jumping into his jeep and heading out of town down to the little pathway into the woods.

 

He got out of the car, grabbed his red jacket and slowly made his way down the path well as slow as he could go after about 20 minutes he stopped in front of the hale house hiding in a bush peaking at the house, it didn't make sense how was it fixed and why didn’t Derek know him it just.. something wasn't right “Little red little red what are you doing hiding outside our home” a voice said from behind him he whirled round to see Peter and scoffed “Go away Peter I don’t need you getting me into shit worse than I already  
am and I have no doubt you got me into this too” Peter look shocked “you know me” yet again with the not quite question “yeah I’m done with that speech, so why don’t you tell me if Talia is in the house and if she is where Derek is” I replied in no mood for long discussions “ my nephew is out looking for something and my sister is in the house” he gritted out unwillingly “oh did I forget to mention the special type of wolfsbain that makes you tell the truth anyway you coming?” Stiles grinned making his way to the house and reaching to knock when the door swung open there stood an angry looking alpha and a younger replica of her “Talia and Laura nice to meet you in person now I need some help and if I’m right anything supernatural in this town is your jurisdiction yes?” he asked looking Talia straight in the glowing red eyes “who are you?” she growled “unimportant” he dismissed “now what do you know about witches?” “witches” a voice growled from behind him “is that how you know me?” he stiffened knowing the voice before seeing the face “no sourwo- Derek that’s not how I know you its…” he sighed “it’s complicated, now if you please Laura nice to see you when you’re not half a body Derek go brood in your room Peter I’m sure you have some innocent children to terrorize and anyone else in this house who is listening fuck off, now Talia I think we need to have a chat in your office don’t you” he said walking into the house up the stair and into her office like he’d done it thousands of times, Talia looked over aft her son eyebrow arched Derek just shrugged, sighing Talia made her way upstairs.

 

“So how do you know my son?” is the first thing Talia said when she entered the room sitting down at her desk it was looking a lot less burnt than last time he saw it “I guess you could say another life” he muttered bitterly looking at the floor “so hypothetically can witches transport you into another time of their own creation?” Talia actually looked taken aback “it’s possible….but that kind of magic…who did you say you were?” she finished with a intimidating stare. 

 

Stiles was sure his heart rate picked up and he cursed himself in his head now he knew where Derek got his glare from “I…uh.. I’m S.. Stiles” he choked out, Ok so maybe that glare did still affect him he could faintly hear a laugh from outside the room “shut up sourwolf as if you’d do any better with this alpha of a woman glaring at you!” he muttered and saw Talia raise her eyebrows but ignore the comment, “anyway I’m sort of from another world or this is like a trance or a dream or something but yeah last thing I remember is a witch saying some mumbo jumbo shi…” he stopped short when Talia glared “sorry stuff and then Derek called out my name and I fainted next thing I know I wake up here where Derek doesn't recognize me and your alive!” it came out so quick he didn't even notice he’d said it till there was a deafening silence all around him “I’m alive?” Talia asked calmly “uhh… I really should be going I’m already fucked anyway what with you and Derek hating me and the whole new universe type thing and ugh yeah I’ll just leave..” he walked to the door knowing he was giving off some funky scents and ran out of the house before any of the other wolves knew what he was doing.

 

He ran through the woods tripping and screaming in frustration tears forming in his eyes and he blinked them back how stupid was he he’d just told probably the only person who would and could help him that where he came from she was dead much worse he’d told Derek he could just imagine the look on his face the silent torture in his eye like he was dying inside, Stiles choked back a sop stupid, stupid, stupid Stiles, he fell again tripping over an uproot tree falling on his face and just lying there unable to get up head surrounded in thoughts of his foolishness closing his eyes he let the darkness succumb him.

 

When Stiles awoke he was somewhere familiar yet he couldn't recall where, as he’s senses returned he heard voices one stuck out Derek’s “Mom, what are we going to do with him we can’t just let him go he knows something, plus what he said about…” he trails off with a sniff Stiles sighs softly he shouldn't have said anything to Talia he’d let his emotions get ahead of him and he couldn't do that again “we could always torture him” he heard Peter suggest cheerfully as if discussing the weather Stiles’ heartbeat must have sped up because seconds later the door was thrown open “Hey sleeping beauty fancy a torture session do you?” peter asked gleefully “not after last time no” Stiles muttered forgetting the wolves super hearing, Derek and Talia frowned at this and looked over at Peter suspiciously “so where’s Laura?” Stiles asks to distract them “Hmm, oh she’s in the library looking up witches” Talia says “So you’ll help me?” Stiles asks shocked “Of course we will after all you smell like pack!” Derek blurts out and Stiles looks at him in shock that was the largest sentence Derek had said in years…wait did Derek just call him pack?

 

Stiles nods lightly blushing at what Derek had said “thanks Sourwo- I mean Derek” he mutters looking Derek in the eye. His brows do that creasing thing where they go together “why do you keep calling me Sourwolf?” he asks, Stiles panics and jumps up from what he found out was a bed “Um lets go help Laura yeah?” he says stumbling past them and heading towards the library.


End file.
